The Streets
by Koopatrol
Summary: Trash bag is just a sad ho who roams the streets in order to get by in life. But she gets more than she bargained for when she crosses paths with alucard, the pimp. What will come out of this? -WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT-
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Trash Bag

Chapter 1

The city of pets, families, and fair working men was booming as usual. Cars drove slowly down the stone-grey paved streets, pedestrians carefully made their ways down the sidewalks. But underneath all this cleanliness, was a layer of filth. Hos, pimps, and strippers. Yes. Strippers. They were everywhere, and some of them were even willing to get down and dirty.

But this story doesn't follow a stripper. This story follows a pimp and a ho, who try to climb their way to the top financially. They were prepared to do anything they could to make a quick buck...well, anything that involved sex at least.

-

It was the largest block she had ever seen. Unsheathed straight out of this guy's pants was the shiny treasure she had been trying to get to for what seemed to be months. She went down on it, paying close attention to the stud of the block, where he felt the most sensitivity. She wrapped her hot tongue around it, urging to feel his hot juices all over her face. Yeah, she was a ho, and she enjoyed the money. But she also loved the sex.

She finally got tired of waiting, and wanted to take what was hers; so she did her ultimate turn on move. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, revealing two hot spheres, with two smaller spheres that were her erect nipples. She began rubbing her nipples onto his, which made his giant block throb and bulge even more. Then, she creeped her hand down his abs, and down to his cock, which she proceeded to give a hand job to. He didn't last longer than five minutes.

With cum dripping from his dick, he shakily reached into his pocket and gave the ho a few $10 bills before slipping away. Another job well done. She was excited to report back to her pimp, alucard. Yes. Alucard was her pimp. It was most likely the most bizarre turn of events, but after hellsing was over, alucard was out of work. So he decided to run his own "business". That business being dedicated to one ho in particular; trash bag.

Trash bag also slipped away from the alley, making sure no cops were watching. Then, she stuffed the money in her bra and ran towards alucard's house. When she finally got there, she burst in.

"Alucard, I am pleased to report that I have made you another $30," she said proudly.  
Alucard got out of his chair and gave her a disheartened look.  
"$30?! Trash bag, we're trying to run a business here, you need to fill your quota of $500 dollars today, or our operation is done for!" He scolded her. She gave him an apologetic look before starting towards the door again. Suddenly, out the door window, she saw her.

It was a stripper, level 4, she was steaming hot. She wore a low-cut shirt, which, was VERY low cut. She also wore shorts that were literally shorter than her panties, and a hat that almost hid her face. She also had blackish-brown hair. She was the hottest bitch she'd ever seen.  
"Well, what's taking you so long, bitch?" Alucard became furious with her.

"Alucard! There's a really hot bitch out there, maybe if we persuade her, we can get some cash off her!" Trash bag explained. Alucard gave an interested look.

"I'm interested...how do we go about doing this?" He asked, as if she had a plan.

"We have to catch up to her first..." she said. They quickly ran out the door, but not before alucard was able to grab his signature gun.

"Hey, you, slut!" Alucard yelled after her. She turned around, and Trash bag felt something. She felt actually...wet.

"Slut, do you happen to conveniently be bisexual?" Alucard asked. _Just think of it..._alucard thought. _Hot ass blonde and brunette sex! _

"Why, yes, I am," she said. She eyed the blonde ho, "trash bag", and looked impress.

"Damn girl!" She exclaimed with sexual desire. "You got the stuff."

Alucard was interested. "Listen, bitch, perhaps we can make a deal. You can pay me, to have sex with this bitch. How do you like that idea?" He asked, taking advantage of her obvious sexual desire for the girl.

"How much?" she asked the red-coated vampire.

"Well...for you, $50," he was prepared for her to accept the offer - which is exactly what she did.  
"Excellent," alucard said, slipping the girl a piece of paper with an address on it. "Meet at this address in exactly one hour to get fucked...hard."


	2. Chapter 2: Ho Interference!

Chapter 2

Ho interference!

The stripper arrived at the address on the piece of paper. She was already really hot and wet, and ready to get her pussy licked. She went up to knock on the door of the house, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Get in here bitch, door's unlocked," came alucard's voice from inside. She opened the door, and saw trash bag completely naked. As if she could get any more wet...

"Like what you see?" Trash bag used her seductive voice. However, this stripper didn't need any more seducing. She made her way over to trash bag, and stripped naked, leaving her clothes on the ground.

"Excellent..." alucard spoke from the back of the room.

"Put your pussy in my face, stripper..." Trash bag ordered her. She obeyed, and put her dripping wet cunt right in front of her face. Trash bag began to lick the pussy, lapping up all the wet juices the stripper had to offer. She moaned with intensity, enjoying every second of her hot sexual licking.

"Want me to put my finger in there too?" Trash bag asked her arousingly, and the stripper nodded her head instantly. Trash bag's left hand was groping the stripper's large spheres, and she used her right hand to begin fingering the clitoris. The stripper was on the verge of cumming everywhere.

"Don't finish yet, hot ass..." trash bag warned. She got up and begin sucking on her nipples abruptly, and only for a moment. She then turned her around, and bent her down. She then proceeded to spread her ass cheeks, gaping at the perfect clean asshole the stripper contained beneath the giant ass. She began to kiss at it, then slowly lick it. She took in the tastes off the ass and the skin around it, and it made the stripper moan even louder. Finally, she went back to work at her pussy. It didn't take long to make her climax.

She climaxed everywhere, all over trash bag's face, and her breasts.

"I wanna fuck you now, trash bag..." she said. Trash bag was already spreading her legs onto the coffee table in front of her. The stripper got down on her knees and got to work on her pussy. Trash bag lasted much longer, and was much better at keeping her composure during the whole thing. The night lasted only a few more hours, and the stripper finally was ready to depart.

She stepped outside of the house. The night was much colder now, and all of the stars were visible in the sky. The moon was a large sphere in the sky. Suddenly, everything went dark for the stripper. She then felt herself being carried away by someone. She knew she was being kidnapped! She felt herself in a car. Removing the bag from her head, she looked at her assailant.

"Hello there, bitch." He said.

"Who are you?" The stripper asked.

"Me? I'm your new boss..." he said. "You see, you work for _me _now."


	3. Chapter 3: New Competition

Chapter 3

The Rival Pimp!

The stripper was yanked out of the car by her kidnapper. She tried resisting, but was unable to even struggle. The kidnapper was dragging her to a small hut on the outskirts of the town. She hadn't realized it but they actually had travelled really far in the car.

They finally reached the hut, and he opened the door and went inside with her. He sat her down at a small table that was in the middle of the dimly lit room. The floor was made of sand it seemed. All that was on the ceiling was the small light bulb providing the inadequate lighting. She wanted answers, so she finally spoke up.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked.

"You're gonna sell your ass on the street, bitch." The man got right to the chase.

"And if I refuse?" She questioned him reluctantly, trying to hold back a nervous quiver in her voice.

"Simple. I kill you," he responded with a drab tone in his voice. The girl gave him a terrified look, then agreed to his conditions.

"You're going to make me a lot of money. More money than that stupid pimp alucard that you just bought that one ho from. How was that, by the way?" He asked her, with an actual hint of curiosity noticeable in his voice.

"Pretty amazing. Although I didn't last very long," she shamefully recounted.

"We're going to have to work on that," he began. "Drop your pants."

"...What?" She looked disgusted at his sudden gesture.

"I said, drop your pants," he turned around, and she noticed that he had been holding a knife this whole time. She quickly obeyed, and exposed her pussy to him.

"I'm going to fuck you. With my tongue, and with my block. You're going to try lasting as long as you can. Got it?" He himself dropped his pants, ready to fuck the young former stripper. She nodded as he walked over to him and got to work.

-

Meanwhile, alucard was sitting there, counting his money.

"Good work today, Trash Bag," he commended his ho for her good work on the streets. She had earned him a good $300.

"It may not be the best, but it's something," he said. "You're free to go to sleep. I have...things to do," he dismissed his ho and walked towards the bathroom. Before he made it to the bathroom, he heard something slip through the mail slot in his door. He turned his head to see a little envelope. Confused, he walked to the door and picked up the envelope. It didn't have any postal information on it, so he ruled out the possibility of it being delivered from the post office. He opened the letter carefully and took out a note.

_Look out, alucard. You have new competition..._


	4. Chapter 4: Shit, it's the cops!

Chapter 4

Oh shit, it's the cops!

Another day, another dick, another fifty dollars. Trash Bag was particularly busy - Sundays were the days that people gathered for church to worship to the great god Shedletsky. It was ironic - she found most of her business from a bunch of strange people who didn't understand the concept of sex very well. But she made it good for them, and took the money that belonged to her.

After about three guys, she had $130. Not bad for the first hour of the day. She made her way from the church back to alucard's house, which was unlocked as usual. When she walked in, she appeared startled to the fact that alucard had a marijuana joint sticking out of his mouth. The house was filled with smoke.

"'Ey bitch, want a hit?" He nonchalantly held out the joint for Trash Bag, but she refused.

"Alucard, I made $130 at the church," she reported.

"Holy shit. That's a lot of cash...you did all that in one hour?" he put the joint back in his mouth and took a hit. His eyes were blood-shot from all the marijuana.

"Yeah," she replied as she handed him the money. "I guess I should get back out into the field..." she started towards the door, but was immediately stopped when she saw a police car outside the house. The cop was walking up to the door, and knocked on it.

"Shit, it's the cops, alucard! What do we do?!" She nervously raised her voice, and alucard quickly hid the pot.

"Let me handle it, okay?" Alucard got off his ass and got to the door. He answered it.

The first thing the cop did was take a big whiff. "Holy damn it smells like pot in here..." he commented.

"Let's get to business, officer. What do you fucking want?" Alucard kept his hand near his jacket.

"Only an hour ago, some random church-goer reported a slut running out of a random alley with cum all over her face. He tracked her here," he reported.

"How the hell did you find her?" He gave the cop a puzzled look.

"We followed the trail of cum..." he said.

"Shit." Alucard's operation was threatened! He had to act fast or else the cops would find out about his little method of making money.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you in for questioning. You smell like weed-"

before the cop could finish, Alucard took out his Jackal Pistol and put a bullet in the cop. God damn there was blood everywhere, brains splattered all over the sidewalk, other strange bodily juices flowed out, blood began pouring out of the cop. Worst part was, he was still alive, and began gagging on his vomit and blood. It was flowing out of his mouth and all over the sidewalk. Alucard shot him five more times, each in the head. The whole brain was now out, and alucard stomped on it, making it splatter even more onto the sidewalk. Chunks of head were left, and he picked them up and sucked the blood off of them, as he was indeed, vampiric.

"Holy fucking shit!" Trash bag screamed. Neighbors everywhere called 9-1-1, and before Alucard could even respond, Swat Teams were surrounding the house. Alucard and Trash Bag barricaded themselves in. They were ready for a long night of a stand off.

"Let the bitch go, Alucard!" Yelled a cop from outside. "If you don't, you'll regret ever living!"

Alucard wasn't about ready to surrender his ho. His business was too important to him. So he did the unthinkable, he walked outside to confront the cops.

"Freeze mother fucker!" He heard more than one yell. He took out his pistol - and got shot to hell. Alucard's blood splattered all over the place - the walls, the sidewalks, the splattered brains, the flies that were around the splattered brains, alucard himself, Trash Bag from inside, and even everything inside his house. There was blood everywhere.

But alucard was unhurt and he killed ALL the police officers!

"Shit...what do we do with all these...bodies...?" Alucard asked.

Suddenly…he got an idea. He gathered up all of the bodies into a truck and drove to the black market.

"What do ya got for us today, sir?" The black market clerk asked.

"Truck full of dead cops. Buy 'em." Alucard was prepared for them to refuse, but they agreed. They paid a handsome sum of $3000. Alucard was now at a net worth of $6300. However, little did he know, out there right now, was his competition, trying to make more money than him. Competition…named DIRTBIKER…


	5. Chapter 5: DIRTBIKER

Chapter 5

Here comes DIRTBIKER

Trash bag stared the window as alucard approached her. "Bitch, we got competition. I'm increasing your quota by 100 dollars," he said angrily. He threw down a plate of food in front of her, and walked back towards the stairs. "There's your fucking meal. You're eating cheap food now." Trash bag looked down at her 'meal', which consisted of expired sausage and stale bread. It was all she could get, so she ate it and threw away the leftovers.

Slipping on her ho outfit, she walked outside and got ready for the new day.

-Meanwhile-

"Fuck..." yelled DIRTBIKER as the new slut sucked on his shaft. "Not fast enough, bitch!" he yelled, shoving his dick even further in her mouth. Her lips were gently touching his whole crotch, where the dick started. She gagged on the massive block and rushed to take it out of her mouth, but found that she was being restrained by his hand. "It's time...wiggle your tongue around and make it feel good..." he said, feeling her vomit all over his dick. Her tongue swished around her vomit, chunks from carrots and what-not from previous dinners, touching the dick that was becoming smeared with vomit and spit. "Ohhh yeah..." he groaned. He came inside of her mouth. It was over.

"Fuck! You bitch! You didn't do it well enough! Do it AGAIN..." he said, popping in another viagra. "can't we take a break, please?" The ho said. He looked wide-eyed, and walked over to the ho, slapping her across the face. "Bitch, I'm making you a good ho, you keep training until I tell you to stop!" He yelled. She broke down crying. Her face was now littered with cum, tears, vomit, and even piss.

-Back at alucard's-  
"Awh...SHIT..." Alucard slowly let out a groan as he took another hit of crack. If you're wondering what he spends most of this money on...yeah.

Trash bag knocked on Alucard's door. He struggled to clear the table of all of his cocaine, in case the visitor was of law enforcement. Luckily, he saw it was only his ho, and she came running in on his signal to come in. She was in a panic.

"Alucard! Alucard! Come quick! I saw something!" She yelled.  
"Calm down whore. You're OD'ing on crack," he said.  
"No Alucard, that's you. But seriously come the fuck here!" She was about out the door when he finally decided to follow her. He caught up with her, wiping cocaine off of his nose. "So what do we got here? Customer who didn't pay? Or what?" He asked multiple questions, but she just pointed to a corner on the city. He saw two figures there - one female, one male. "Shit...who is that?" He asked.

"That's a new ho on the streets...and she has a good pimp, too!" She yelled. Suddenly, DIRTBIKER, the new pimp, turned his head towards them, eyes glowing yellow. "SHIT, he's powerful! Get out of here, slut!" He yelled, whipping out his massive Jackal pistol and aiming it towards DIRTBIKER. He took a few shots at the menacing figure, but he just disappeared. "Bwah...where the fuck did he go?" Alucard looked behind him, too late to have a major blow to his head. The figure stood over Alucard, smirking.  
"Not so tough now, hm?" He asked menacingly. He went over to trash bag. "You know...collateral. Nothing personal..." He took her by the arm, and teleported away with his new ho. "No, trashbag! Fuck!" Alucard yelled.


End file.
